Question: Kevin earns a base salary of $400.00 every week with an additional 5% commission on everything he sells. If Kevin sold $1100.00 worth of items last week, what was his total salary?
Answer: First, find the amount of commission made by using the following formula: commission rate $\times$ total sales $=$ amount of commission made Since the commission rate is a percentage, we have to convert it into a decimal first. Percent means "out of one hundred," so $5\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{5}{100}$ which is also equal to $5 \div 100$ $5 \div 100 = 0.05$ Now you have all the information you need to find the amount of commission made: $0.05$ $\times$ $$1100.00$ $=$ $$55.00$ We can find the total salary for Kevin by adding the amount of commission made to his base salary. amount of commission made $+$ base salary $=$ total salary $$55.00$ $+$ $$400.00$ $=$ $$455.00$ The total salary Kevin made last week was $$455.00$.